


Paint and Chocolate

by Anonymous



Series: Middle School AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, hoorah for Obito's fetish for Isobu's jinchuriki, long haired!Yagura because extra cute, some of these are just mentioned, they don't do anything in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yagura struggles with confessing to his crush. Or, where there is a huge war in art class and fluff ensues. Middle School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I started making a bunch of middle school AU posts on twitter, and finally got motivated enough to type them up into a series. This is the first of a set of series on Valentine's Day, and why not do it with our cute shota, Yagura?

Yagura is sitting in his band class when he realizes that he might have a crush.

He nearly drops his saxophone at the thought of it, and Mei gives him a worried glance from where she’s seated beside him, which he waves off. She seems to drop it, but he knows that he’s in for a hell of an interrogation later.

* * *

 

He’s sitting on the bus that afternoon by Haku, since Mei was signed out early, and Zabuza was sitting with one of the other seven who had joined the swim team. He’s a little annoyed over just who he likes, but he supposes he’s felt this way about that guy for a while, but didn’t want to acknowledge it. And why would he? There’s a girl out there that would be much better for him than he would ever be.

With that thought in mind, he closes his eyes and resolves to spend the rest of the ride home asleep.

* * *

 

When Hashirama asks out Madara, and gets a yes, he gains hope that maybe, just maybe his feelings will be returned. When he hears about Karui and Sai going on a date, that gives him more hope. When he hears Mika is going to hang out with the members of Akatsuki, he’s understandably disturbed, but still hopeful. By the end of the day, he’s hoping that he and his beloved would be as cute and sickening as Darui and Cee.

* * *

 

He’s sitting in his art class, nervously glancing over at the dark-haired male sitting nearby, trying to figure out the right time to confess. His hair (which he had been forced to not cut for over 2 months now) was messy and wavier than usual, so he had to put red clips in it for his bangs not to cover his eye completely. He was blushing darkly, staring at the box of chocolates that sat on his desk menacingly.

 

“Having trouble there friend?” A voice cut in. Yagura looked up, seeing Mika giving him a bored look, twirling a strand of her red hair in one hand, her pencil in the other. He sighed.

 

“How am I gonna give him these chocolates?” She put her pencil down and leaned back. “Well, first you bring him over here. Second, you hand him the box. Third, tell him you’ve been crushing on him since our sixth grade year and that all you want is for him to kiss you and hold you and―” She was cut off by a hand on her mouth, Yagura’s eyes wide and his face looking hotter than before.

 

“How did you know I’ve liked him for that long?” He whispered. After pulling his hand from her mouth, Mika rolled her eyes. “Well it was kinda obvious in my opinion. You were such an ice queen back then. You mostly talked to Utakata and Mei, and even outside of them, you only talked to people from Kiri, Rin or Obito. Plus, I saw you sneak that Valentine in his backpack last year. You aren’t as stealthy as you like to believe.”

 

Yagura sighed. “Well, I don’t know how I’m gonna give it to him. Everyone will be watching.” Mika raised a brow, a slow smirk coming upon her face. “Yagura, who do you think I am?” Before he could respond, she stood up from her chair,  grabbing a bottle of red paint, walking over to Hidan.

 

She leaned down, whispering something in his ear before nipping at the shell of it. Then, she straightened up before uncapping the bottle, turning it down, and squeezing the contents over Hidan’s head.

 

“YOU BITCH!” These words caused everyone in the room to jump, including the teacher. Mika ran from furious paint-covered teen, grinning darkly as she ran behind Itachi and seemed to whisper something else to him, before kissing his cheek and throwing water on him.

 

Yagura realized that between all the shit Mika was doing, that this was the ample time to get his crush alone. He stood up, grabbing the box, and pulled the unsuspecting teen outside.

 

“Yagura, what’s―” The shorter male held up a hand to silence him. “Okay, I’m gonna say that I’m sorry I suddenly pulled you out of class like this, but I need to get this off my chest. You’re a wonderful person, you’re kind, helpful and really sweet, and someone like you doesn’t need to be with someone like me. I have a huge crush on you, and I’ve liked you since we were in sixth grade. I just wanted to tell you and,” he held out the box of chocolates, “give you this. Happy Valentine’s Day Obito.”

 

He paused after his small speech, attempting to catch his breath. Obito, despite not talking, looked the exact same way. The other male’s face started to redden much like Yagura’s already was, and only the screaming from the classroom was enough to break the tension somewhat.

 

Obito cleared his throat. “You know, Rin told me that she knew someone liked me earlier this week. I was pretty skeptical, to be honest. But I knew she wouldn’t lie to me like that. And well...” he trailed off, looking away.

 

“Well...” Yagura prompted. So far this was going better than he thought. Obito turned, looking him in the eyes, and for some odd reason Yagura felt more embarrassed with Obito looking at him then away.

 

“...I won’t lie, I’ve never really thought about dating you. But....you’re a good friend, and I want to give us a try.” He finished. His hand reached out and gripped the same box Yagura was holding, and the younger male felt his lips twitch into a smile.

 

“So, you’ll be my boyfriend Obito?” He asked. His response was a kiss on the forehead and a, “If that means you’re my girlfriend”. The light-haired male swatted him away with a laugh, letting go of the chocolates. “We should go back inside to see what kind of chaos went on.”

 

Using his free hand, Obito grabbed Yagura’s hand and walked back into the classroom, which was in fact, in chaos. Hidan was somehow hog-tied in the corner with Gaara and Shai standing over him, Sasori and Deidara were making out underneath a table, Mika was leaning against a wall with Kisame and Itachi, chatting pleasantly despite the fact all three were covered in water and paint. Temari was sitting over Shikamaru, looking for all the world the picture of UST. Nagato was hiding behind Yahiko and Konan, the trio looking completely untouched.

  
Rin, who herself had some paint splatters and glitter on her clothes, had walked over to them and gave them both a hug. “See?” She whispered to Obito. “i told you there was someone who liked you.”


End file.
